Sengoku Basara- Soul's Balde- Chapter 1
by shadowkishin
Summary: This is mainly about Date Masamune and my OC, it is not entirely a love story, there is battles, fights, and all main characters are included.


The sound of hooves thundered as Date Masamune rode with his army through Kyushu, their banners flappped against the wind yet they were not off to battle. A flash of silver caught his eye but when he looked, there was nothing that could've caused it. He passed it off as nothing and continued his journey. Yukimura had something he wanted to discuss with him so he was much obliged to go visit and even settle the score between them while he was at it. Thinking of a possible go at his rival made him smirk, and made the trip seem to take longer than he'd like. Fighting Yukimura was something he'd enjoy until the end of time. ~

From the shadows, a figure stood watching over Date and his army, without expression. A ninja came up beside the person. "Master, they are ready for you."

"Very well," the assassin vanished, leaving Date and his army behind.

As Date arrived, something seemed to be wrong. He sensed an air of unease and turned to Kojuro to see if his right eye sensed it as well. Of course Kojuro was vigilant as ever but he too felt the pressure of the air, looking back at his lord with worry.

"So you feel that too?"

"Yeah. Shall we go have a look?"

"Yeah, something's up. You guys just hang around here. I'll go talk to Sanada." He caught Kojuro staring at him. "I won't fight him for now if I can help it. Don't worry."

As he got closer he could hear whispers of Yukimura and his head ninja Sasuke. Opening the door quieted them immediately.

"Hey, Sanada Yukimura. I can sense the tension from you guys from outside, what's up?"

"Lord Masamune, thank you for coming. I did call to discuss our rivalry and settle the score as we both wished. However, there has been a disturbance in Echigo. Lord Kenshin's pupil Kanetsugu Naoe has been attacked and gravely injured. A few weeks before that Kenshin received a letter asking him if any of his high ranking officers would like to marry into the Hitomira Clan."

"Hitomira clan? Never heard of them."

It was Sasuke who answered, "That's because their previous existence was supposed to be kept secret from everyone except a few great lords. They're a clan of elite assassins, like the Hanzo are elite ninja; this clan is only used for assassination. The current leader Yamaguchi Hitomira, has three daughters, he must be trying to marry them to officers to keep the peace between them."

"Do you think they attack them if they refuse?" Date asked, processing this information.

"It's a possibility, yes," Yukimura said, pondering as well.

"But then, why didn't they kill them? I mean I know Kenshin and his army is strong but they're top assassins. Do you think they're being set up maybe?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes that is another possibility. I should have a talk with this Yamaguchi. But first I will see to Kenshin. So Lord Masamune, forgive me that I called you here and it was for not."

"Don't worry about it. We can settle our score anytime," Date smirked. "Do you think this is a big deal. I mean we could be worked up for nothing."

"It seems that it is turning out that way. There are other villages that have been attacked but no letter was received beforehand."

"Hmm, that's strange," the one-eyed dragon crossed his arms, thinking.

"I agree. I, along with Lord Ieyasu just got a letter from this lord. He has refused while I have yet to respond. You will most likely get one soon as well, Lord Date. Be careful."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll send word if I do happen to get one as well," he got up. "Watch your back as well Sanada Yukimura. I will be the one to take your head."

"Not if I take yours first," Yukimura smirked.

"Now that's what I wanna hear," Date grinned and left.

"What now sir?" Sasuke asked his lord.

"We wait. Master Katakura and Date will have a much better chance at meeting this Yamaguchi. I will join him after meeting with Lord Kenshin and Lord Ieyasu. Continue monitoring the area, Sasuke."  
"Yes sir," he nodded and headed out.

"Just what is going on here?"

Date met up with his army and told them what was happening.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Kojuro asked.

"Well, might as well head home. We had some things to take care of on the outside parts of Oshu, let's head there and take care of that and await further news."

"Yes sir."

"Alright boys, pack it up, no party today." His announcement was met with disappointed faces and a few groans. "Yeah I know, I know, I don't like it either."

With that he mounted his horse and nudged it in the direction of home. Kojuro took one last look at Kai before following his lord, wondering what lay ahead in the future.


End file.
